Dead Silence
by ElementalDarkness
Summary: Dead Silence and Supernatural Crossover. Will Sam and Dean be able to help Jamie? Or will all three of them end up screaming to their deaths... on hold
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the 6th Century B.C. it was believed that the spirits of the dead would speak through the stomach region of the living. From the Latin VENTER for "belly" and LOQUI "to speak".

Hence the word VENTRILOQUIST.

A small speck of fire was lit up to burn a red candle that looked like it was bleeding in that small light. Old, wrinkly hands spread out what seemed to be a blueprint, along with a photo book. The pages were opened and skimmed through. A block of wood was laid on the table, surrounded by drawings and tools. The old hands traced a circle on the block over and over again. The hands stopped and suddenly wrote, "PERFECT DESIGN". The hands grabbed one of the tools and began to carve the block. Pieces of the wood fell one by one and became a wooden head with two holes and a nose. A jaw was placed on this wooden item alone with two fake eyes. "EXPRESSION?" was written on the journal.

These hands started to sew and it was written in the journal, "PERFECT DOLL". The lip of the wooden head was painted a dark red, identical to that of blood. On the side of the blueprint was a note written, "TO MAKE THE PERFECT DOLL".

The eyebrow was painted black. Wooden hands and feet were made. The hands tested the jaws by opening it and closing it, along with moving the eyes side to side. The body was attached. A tiny tuxedo was put on this wooden body, with a red bow to complete the outfit.

And there, sat the puppet, Billy, on the shelf...


	2. Chapter 2

Just the Beginning

_Ravens Fair... _a voice echoed. _Ravens Fair... _It suddenly died out.

Water fell down the pipe splashing right onto Jamie's face. A girl with short blonde hair wearing a blue dress walked in with a bored look on her face.

"You fixed it yet?" Lisa asked.

"Uhh...just a couple more minutes!" Jamie tried to get the water out of his eye.

Lisa hopped on a table and laughed at his response. "You said that an hour ago!" she mocked him with a smile.

"I promised I'd make you dinner, right?" he stated quickly.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Well, I'm making you a fancy dinner. Trust me; it will be worth the wait," Jamie went back to fixing the pipes again. Lisa just looked at her watch and pouted.

Lisa continued to smile and climbed on top of Jamie. "Surrender," she commanded as she grabbed his shirt. Jamie was about to kiss her, but she sat up and smirked at him. "Surrender to the wonders of take-out."

"I knew this was coming..." Jamie said sadly.

Lisa laughed and continued talking to him. What they didn't notice was that there was a shadow at the door. Right as they kissed each other, the door bell rung.

"Wow.. You are fast," Lisa complimented.

Rudely interrupted by the bell, Jamie opened the door to see who was there. No one was in sight. But there lay some kind of package addressed to: Jamie Ashen. He hesitated to pick up the package and continued looking down at it. He grabbed it and brought it in the house.

"Who was it?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "It doesn't even say where it's from."

"Well, there's one way to find out," she smirked.

They both began to tear at the package and it revealed a large, black casket. Jamie and Lisa both looked at it confusingly and opened it. There lay a puppet wearing a tuxedo, its green, emotionless eyes stared at them.

"Oh, Jamie.. You adopted us a baby," Lisa joked.

"A baby? Honey, you see this thing??"

She gave out a laugh and looked down at the wooden doll again. "Well who would send you a doll?"

"I have no idea!" he said, bursting with outrage. "There's no card. No note."

"His eyes look so real!" she began to test them out. Lisa picked up the puppet and held it in front of Jamie's face. She made a different voice, indicating that the puppet was talking. "I don't know about you, but Lisa's hungry for Chinese!"

"I think my wife's gone crazy," Jamie whispered loudly to the puppet.

"Oh my God!" Lisa suddenly realized. "This reminds me of that poem from when we were kids!"

"What poem?"

"Oh you remember! Come on!" Lisa encouraged him. "That old ghost story about the woman that had all those dolls."

"'Beware the stare of Mary Shaw.'" Lisa began to recite. "'She had no children, only dolls.'"

"Mmm..something, something scary," she couldn't remember the rest. "Boo!" she held the puppet in front of Jamie, trying to scare him.

Jamie just stood there unaffected, but gave her a what-was-that look. "I think you're having a little too much fun there, Lis."

"Oh, baby! I won't let the scary dummy hurt you!" Lisa gave a fake reassuring look.

Jamie played along and replied, " Thank you! Thank you.."

Lisa set the doll back in the case, sitting up and letting its face stare at them. Everything was quiet. And they both just looked at the doll as if looking for something. Suddenly,

_Snap!_

Its jaw had dropped open, as if it was about to talk. Jamie and Lisa both became nervous and glanced at each other. By just staring at this puppet, anything can go through your head.

_The puppet looks like its laughing. The puppet looks like it was about to speak._

But no... It's something... much more.

Outside on a rainy night, people scattered about holding their umbrellas. Jamie was visible through the windows, thanking a person at the register for the food, and ran off, quickly getting in his car.

Back at home, a tea kettle was placed on top of the over and the fire was turned on. Lisa sat the puppet in her room on the bed with its head facing to right.

"If you get Jamie to scream, I'll make sure you get seven minutes in heaven with my old barber. Deal?" "Yes, Lisa!" she voiced the puppet.

Lisa went into her closet and turned on the light, searching for something. Lisa reached for the blanket and unfolded it. When she turned back, the doll was facing to the left... facing her. Lisa found it strange, but shrugged it off and turned off the light. She turned the puppet's head making it look straight ahead and set it on a pillow. She pulled a blanket over it.

"Good boy," she commented.

She smiled and walked out of the room. She stopped by a mirror to fix her dress. And for fun, she stuffed a blanket inside to make it look like she was pregnant. A radio outside was suddenly turned on. Thinking Jamie had come home, she went outside. Turning off the lights, she went outside smiling. There was no one there. She looked at the radio in wonder for it had slowly began to die out. It went silent. The only thing heard was the clock ticking. But that also went silent thought the hands were still moving. Next was the tea kettle shrieking indicating it was done. Thought the steam was still running, it too, became quiet. Everything... was dead silent.

A small giggle was heard in the room. Lisa cautiously looked back. Her breathing became panicky and she slowly peeked inside. Lightning flashed, but still no sound was made. Even the small pitter-patter of rain could not be heard. She quietly and slowly walked toward the bed where the puppet sat. Lisa hesitated with fear at uncovering the sheet. Right before she opened them, the sheets flew at her and she burst out in surprise. Trying so hard to get out, a great force threw her away. She painfully crawled out and threw up blood. Lisa looked behind her, terrified. With nothing to grasp, she was pulled back into the room by an invisible force, screaming bloody murder.

Jamie opened the door and went inside, soaked. He opened the door to find the radio on and the tea kettle still shrieking.

"Lisa?" he called out. But there was no reply. "Lisa!" Jamie called out again.

"I'm in here, Jamie," she said from the bedroom.

Jamie smirked at her waiting for him in the bedroom. As he neared, he saw blood on the floor. The smirk on his face was replaced with worry and confusion. He slowly walked in the room and saw a figure inside a blood-covered sheet. He slowly reached out and threw the sheet away. He gasped at the sight. There was his wife, frozen with her mouth opened. No tongue and everything below was covered in blood. Her eyes were dim and grey and it looked like she was still screaming. Lightning flashed making the appearance and the scream more alive.

Sam sat up sweating from him head to his neck, panting heavily.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own dead silence or supernatural

In the empty streets, only one car was driving. This black car was one man's precious thing. That man was Dean. And as usually, he was the driver. His brother, Sam sitting in the passenger seat.

"Man, are you sure there's such thing as Ravens Fair?" Dean asked, grumpy that Sam woke him up so early.

"I'm sure, Dean... It was in my vision," Sam reassured. "Turn this way."

"How do you know the way there?"

"I just do! Just turn!"

"So you're telling me a puppet killed this girl?"

"It was the last thing I saw before she died."

"How did she die again..?" Dean still wasn't able to believe it.

"Her... tongue was cut off."

Dean said nothing and continued to drive. As they neared a certain building, they saw police officers and an ambulance carrying out a dead body. A man was being taken out of the building and was put in the police's car.

"We're too late," Sam stated sadly.

Dean and Sam walked up to a policeman.

"What seems to be the problem here, officer?" Dean asked.

"A woman was killed tonight. Weirdest thing I've ever seen," the officer shook his head.

"Why is that?"

"Her tongue was cut off."

Dean and Same glanced at each other and looked back at the officer.

"So who was the killer?" Sam asked.

"We don't know. Though the husband called to tell us of her death, I personally think he did it. He was the last person to see this woman. He kept saying there was a package that arrived just before her death. Feh! He could've placed it there for all we know." The officer walked off at that. And went back to his business.

"A package?" Sam asked himself.

"Let's check things out when all these policemen are gone," Dean walked back to his car.

Later that morning, Dean and Sam went inside the apartment. They both searched for the room from which the murder occurred, and when they did, the began to investigate. They both stood and looked down at an open casket.

"You think that's the casket?" Dean wondered.

Before Sam had a chance to answer, someone entered through the door. All three of them stared at each other in surprise and silence.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked them.

"I'm Dean Mcoski. And this is my brother, Sammy."

"It's Sam," he corrected, irritated.

Dean ignored Sam and continued. "We're here to investigate this building."

"The police investigated hours ago," Jamie claimed with confusion.

"Well..uh.."

"You guys aren't very good liars. If you're here to arrest me, I didn't do it."

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Either this guy is good, or we're getting rusty."

Sam decided to tell Jamie why they were there. "Listen, Jamie, right? We don't think you did it. But we think something else did."

Jamie stood there in shock. He believed that people thought he was crazy if he told them what happened. But it seems like someone else thought the same as he did.

"I do, too! That's why I came back. To search for any clues."

"Then you can help us!" Sam exclaimed happily.

"What happened before your wife died?" Dean asked.

"This unmarked package came to my door," Jamie pointed at the casket. "There was a ventriloquist dummy inside. I went to buy some food, and I came back and found Lisa dead."

"Ventriloquist dummy is said to be a bad omen," Sam began.

"Local legends says that it brings death to those around them," Jamie finished.

Dean looked from Sam to Jamie with a what-the-freak expression. _Nerds... _Dean thought.

"Where's this dummy, Jamie?" Dean questioned.

Jamie lead them to the bedroom and went to pick up the doll. Dean looked at the blood smear and gave a loud whistle. The three of them went back outside. Jamie threw the dummy on the couch and stared back down at the casket.

"It doesn't even say where it was from?" Sam asked.

"No. It just had my name."

Dean kneeled down and closely examined the casket. "What's this?" he muttered to himself. There was a small hole that showed a small design of a wing. Dean began to tear at it. After a few seconds of tearing, the red cloth was replaced by a picture of a woman, and the wooden doll.

"Mary Shaw and Billy?" Dean wondered. He glanced back at the puppet and stared at it. "That's a fugly looking dummy compared to this picture."

"Mary Shaw..?" Jamie whispered.

"You know her?" Sam wondered.

"She was in a poem that Lisa and I knew when we were kids."

"A poem of this old coot? This can't be a coincidence," Dean mumbled. "How did it go?"

"Uhh..I can't really remember.."

"I'll look it up on my laptop, Jamie. If Mary Shaw is on something like this, it's likely it will be on my laptop," Sam reassured.

Sam kneeled down next to Dean and looked at the picture. _"Ravens Fair" _it read.

_Ravens Fair.. Ravens Fair... _a voice echoed in Sam's head. An image of an old deserted town came to view. But then it changed to a huge house. Sam held his head and winced and gasped. Finally, everything settled down.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked worriedly.

"Jamie? Do you believe in visions?" Dean asked.

"Visions?"

"Yeah. Visions. My brother here can see visions. That's how we knew that your wife was killed. The way Sammy described her, she sounded like a Jack-o-Lantern."

Jamie just nodded. If the death of his wife didn't occur, he probably would've thought they were crazy. But with such events happening, it wasn't as crazy as it sounded.

"Does Raves Fair have any significance to you, Jamie?" Sam snapped out of his headache.

"..My father lives there..." Jamie whispered with shock and a tint of anger.

"Son of a bitch... Well come on. We can take my car and head there. Jamie just point out the directions," Dean walked out the door. Jamie grabbed the puppet, and both of them followed.

As they drove on the freeway, cars began to slowly die away until finally, they were the only car on the street. As they neared a bridge, there was a sign that said "Ravens Fair A quiet place to live."

Dean drove more slowly; all three of them were examining the streets. Everything was ripped, old, empty, rusty, you name it. Stores were closed, a weird old man sat on a couch outside, and everything was silent.

"Just like in my vision.." Sam muttered.

"'Quiet place to live'? More like a dead place to live," Dean continued driving.

Jamie was just speechless.

They neared a black gate that was opened by a man. The huge house was just as dull the town. But the trees and bushes were still alive. The gargoyle decoration didn't help with the liveliness whatsoever. The three of them got out of the car and walked to the door. Jamie looked around, taking everything in and remembering the times he lived here. Jamie straightened his jacket, and knocked on the door.

"Nice house your father's got," Dean commented looking up and down.

"Nice house, yes. But that wouldn't be how you describe my father," Jamie stated bluntly.

A young, blonde woman opened the door and had a huge grin on her face. "Jamie!" she chuckled happily. She gave him a hug and continued. "I'm so sorry for your loss. But I'm so glad to have you home!"

Jamie just stared at her strangely and clueless. Dean tried to hold in a laugh, while Sam also looked at her weirdly.

"Oh, my Lord! You must think I'm so rude! We haven't even been introduced. I'm Ella. Well I guess I'm your Step-Mom. And who are your friends?" Ella smiled at the two men behind him.

"Oh, we're officers searching for this killer. Jamie decided to help us to avenge his wife's death," Dean answered before Jamie did. Well that was half the truth wasn't it?

"Oh! Well, glad to have you here," Ella continued smiling.

"Is he in?" Jamie stated bluntly.

"Yes, he is! Please come in."

"Thanks."

As the four walked through the hall-way, Ella began to speak again.

"There's some things you need to know about your father.."

Jamie quickly discarded her and replied, "I know everything I need to."

A voice from upstairs called for Ella.

"Your father won't fight you. Jamie. He doesn't fight anyone; not anymore!" she tried to explain.

"Well you're not married to _my _father," Jamie ignored her again.

Dean and Sam glanced at each other and continued following Jamie. As the reached the doors, Jamie opened it and walked inside. He gave a confused look at the sight before him. Ella quickly walked in the room.

"In here you... Damn chair is stuck," the same voice commented.

"Here, Edward, let me help you," Ella replied, turning the wheelchair to face the three men.

Ella removed a mask and quickly stood by the old man's side.

"My son... what a pleasant surprise," he gave a small smile.

"What happened to you?" Jamie asked.

"Your father had a stroke two months ago," Ella stated.

"Why didn't anybody tell me?" Jamie wondered.

"You never returned my calls," Edward shrugged. "I see you've made some friends there, Jamie."

Dean gave a small wave and Sam just nodded with a smile. They were ready to ask questions, but decided to wait seeing as this should be a father-and-son talk. Edward still saw some anger in his son's eyes and began again.

"I take it I wasn't easy as person to get along with in the past. But I've changed."

"Really," Jamie was still doubting.

"Yes. A stroke can do that to a man. Listen. I'm sorry about your wife. I hear you brought her home. Don't worry. I'll call Henry Walker, and make the arrangements," Edward reassured.

Jamie just shook his head and told his father that he had everything under control.

"Jamie, please. As your father, it's the least I can do."

Jamie, remembering his past, spoke out slightly harshly. "You've done the least you can do my whole life! It's too late for charity now."

"Is that why you've come here? To remind me what a bad father I was to you?" Edward asked with small sadness. "In might of what's happened, I was hoping we could put that in the past."

"Uh, Sir," Dean spoke up. "We didn't come to talk about that. Honest."

"You see, we came to talk to you about this poem," Sam also spoke up.

"What poem?" Edward looked at all three of them with confusion.

"'Beware the stare of Mary Shaw. She had no children, only dolls,'" Sam began to recite. He had found the poem on his laptop and had already memorized it.

Jamie who suddenly remembered began to finish for Sam. "'And if you see her in your dreams-'"

"'Be sure you never ever scream,'" Ella finished for Jamie.

"So you know it?" Jamie finally acknowledged her.

"It's just a scary poem parents would tell their kids to keep them in line," Ella tried to convince him.

"No, no. It's more than just a ghost story. And the adults believed in it as well," Jamie debated.

"We live in a small town, Jamie. Small minds breed small-minded superstitions. That's all. There's nothing else," Edward said.

Dean gave a small cough and glanced to his side. He noticed that Sam was intently staring at Ella. He gave a small smirk and nudged him. Sam looked at his brother with a what-was-that-for!? Dean looked at Sam with mischievous eyes and nudged his head toward Ella. Sam just scoffed and shook his head.

"Edward, your son has been through a lot. Why don't we make a room for him and his friends?" Ella spoke with care in her voice. Edward nodded, agreeing with her.

"No that's okay," Sam shook his head.

"Yeah. We sorta have a job to do so to speak," Dean gave a firm nod.

"Yeah... I got a funeral to prepare..." Jamie mumbled and walked out of the room.

"Jamie? Jamie!" his father called out.

Ella ran after them and called out to him also. "Please? Won't you stay the night here?"

"Listen. It was nice meeting you, Ella," Jamie ignored her pleas.

"Your father's changed! He's not the same man that you remember!" Ella tried to convince.

"Really.." Jamie glanced over at a portrait and pointed at it. "You see that? Mom was in that picture. Until he drove her to kill herself! And his second wife. And that one there! But she was smart enough to leave. So it's a good thing you're going to outlive him, Lady. There won't be anyone to paint you out."

Jamie was stomping back out to the car, while Sam and Dean were having conversations of their own.

"What was that all about, Dean?" Sam asked with irritation at the stunt Dean did back in the room.

"Oh come on, Sammy. I saw you eyeing her," Dean smirked.

"Not in that way!" he scoffed.

"Oh? Then what way, Sammy?"

Sam glanced at Jamie to make sure he wasn't listening. "Her throat was moving, Dean. Every time Jamie's father would talk, her throat moved."

"I don't know if you're seeing things, or you're trying to hide it," Dean continued to smirk.

"I'm serious!"

"Whatever you say, Sammy," Dean sat in the car.

Sam followed after shaking his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own these shows.

"Where to now, Jamie?" Dean concentrated on the road.

"We're going to Henry Walker. I need to buy a coffin for Lisa," Jamie whispered the last part.

Sam closed his laptop with tiredness and frustration.

"What is it, Sammy?"

"I can't find any other information on Mary Shaw. Just that she performed with wooden dolls," he answered with a sigh.

"No. We'll find something. I'll make sure of it," Jamie nodded with confidence.

Arriving at the home of the Walkers, they walked up the stairs and rung the doorbell. They heard a voice and glanced to their left. An old woman sat on a rocking chair was feeding a dead bird.

"Peck, peck, peck," she made the bird "eat" the food.

Sam blinked and Dean gave a small cough. "If that's not weird... I don't know what is," Dean muttered.

Jamie decided to ignore it.

"Say, Jamie. Sammy and I have something to do. We'll pick you up when you're down, alright?" Dean patted Jamie's shoulder.

Jamie nodded and waited for the door to open. Dean and Sam went back in the car and drove off.

"Dean, we don't have anything to do. We have to stick with Jamie! That thing that killed Lisa can come back and kill him!" Sam pointed to the dummy in the back seat.

"That's why I think we should burn the damn thing," Dean glared at the puppet.

"I'd love to as well, but for all we know, that thing can lead us to this Mary Shaw mystery."

Sam leaned back on the chair, aggravated. Dean stared at Sam thoughtfully.

"...What?!" Sam wondered.

"You know, you look a lot like Jamie. You both are nerds, too."

"Huh?!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if the dummy went after you, too," Dean smirked.

"Dean, that's not funny..."

"Maybe a clown dummy.." Dean ignored Sam.

"Dean.." Sam said warningly.

There was suddenly a small tap on the car window. They both turned to see Jamie waiting outside.

"I thought you guys were going somewhere?" Jamie sat inside.

"Yeah well, my brother forgot the way there," Sam shrugged.

Dean gave Sam a glare and started the engine. _Nerds like to stick together, huh.._

They drove and reached a small motel. It was already nighttime and the three got out of the car, Jamie grabbing the puppet. In their rooms, Jamie set the puppet on the chair looking out the window. There were two beds. Jamie took one, and Sam took the other. Dean decided to crash on the couch but far from the doll.

"That damn annoying red light and its noise..." Dean grumbled and turned over the other side.

Sam gave a small chuckle and looked over at Jamie. Jamie sat there upright on his bed and stared sadly down a picture of Lisa smiling. He was in deep thought and didn't look away.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Jamie," Sam stated with empathy. "I know how you feel."

"Lose someone close to you, too?" Jamie asked not looking away from the photo.

Sam hesitated to tell him, but decided to anyway. "My girlfriend died, too."

"How?"

"Like you, something killed her. My brother and I hunt these things down. Demons, revengeful spirits; stuff like that."

"Really? Must be hard."

"Yeah, well... you get used to it," Sam shrugged. Sam laid back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Guess you and I have things in common. Our loved ones were killed by something and we're hunting it down," Jamie finally put the picture away and too, laid down.

"My brother even says we look alike," Sam chuckled.

Jamie chuckled along with him. "Well, night," Jamie rolled on his side and closed his eyes.

"Night." And with that, Sam turned the light off.

The red-glow from the sign still flashed through the window. The noise from it didn't help that much either. The howling of the wind blew against the curtains. The flash of the red light made the puppet look more deadly. Suddenly, the noise of the light began to die down slowly. The sound of dripping water echoed through the bathroom. But that too, died down. Though the light and water still moved, everything was silent.

The puppet's eyes slowly began to leer at the boys in bed.

_Ugh. Finally, the noise stopped...Wait..the noise stopped?! _Dean fully opened his eyes. He made no movement that he was awake, but slowly reached for his gun in his jacket.

Sam shifted over to his other side, facing the doll near the window.

"_Jamie_," a voice called out.

Sam and Jamie both opened their eyes. Sam saw the puppet right next to him in the red light. Jamie turned over in time to see the puppet as well. They both sat up, but the puppet was no longer there. It was back on its chair staring at them. Sam was reaching for the light, but suddenly saw a figure.

The figure slowly stood up. The red lights flashed on and off making them more cautious. The wind blew the curtains against this figure. Sam and Jamie both tried to get a good glimpse of the figure. Suddenly, its face was upon the curtains. Bulgy black and narrow eyes stared menacingly at the two. Its face seemed crack and ancient. Its teeth looked as if they were infected. This thing was definitely not human.

It gave a low growl which frightened Jamie who squirmed against his bed. Out of nowhere, a gun shot was heard, and the figure disappeared. Sam instantly turned on the light. The figure was gone, the sound of the light and water began, and Dean was holding a gun. The puppet was no longer facing the window like it should've. It was still looking at Sam and Jamie.

"Son of a bitch," Dean cursed.

"Jamie, are you all right?" Sam looked over.

"Yeah," he panted, rubbing his eyes.

"It wasn't an illusion, Jamie. That thing was real. I saw it, you saw it, and Sammy saw it. We better be more careful with that dummy," Dean glared at the wooden doll.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own dead silence or supernatural

Next day

Today was the day of Lisa's funeral. Even Sam and Dean came. Not many people were there. Henry Walker and his wife showed up, and of course, Lisa's parents. The priest said his prayers, and everyone went home. Jamie, Dean, and Sam walked through the trees to get to the car. But Jamie stopped and spotted a woman walking to another place. The three decided to follow. When they arrived, in front of them was a thimble of vines covering a stone like object.

Henry Walkers wife grabbed Jamie's shoulder and started mumbling questions. "Did you see her? Did you?"

"What?"

"Did you see her kill your wife?" she asked quickly again.

"What are you talking about?" Jamie asked.

"'Beware the stare of Mary Shaw,'" she began. "'She had no children, only dolls. And if you see her in your dreams-'"

"Marian!" a voice called out.

Having no time to finish, she rambled on about how Mary Shaw was there and no one was safe.

"Leave the boy alone," Henry tried to say in a calm voice. Though it did not work; Marian continued to ramble on.

"What's she talking about?" Dean spoke up.

"Sh-she doesn't know what she's saying," Henry tried to explain. "Come on, Marian."

"You must bury the doll! Bury the doll!" Marian cried out as she left with her husband.

Sam looked back at the stone and quickly walked over. He started to tear at it and threw it aside. There wrote on the stone, "Mary Shaw."

"Looks like we've got a doll to bury," Dean said.

Dean speedily drove back to the motel. Jamie forcefully opened the door and grabbed the puppet. He searched around the neck, and there inscribed on the back was the name, "Billy."

"So it does belong to this Mary Shaw... Come on. Let's go bury it," Dean motioned them to get back in the car.

Jamie sat in the back with the puppet. Everything was quiet except for the car's engine. The puppet once again looked out the window. The trees' shadows flew by the car. The shadows took over the puppet and when disappeared, the puppet was leering at Jamie. Dean looked at his rear-view mirror and looked at the puppet. To him, it was still facing the window like it should be.

Once they arrived, Jamie grabbed Billy and walked through the cemetery gates. Two flashlights moved around searching. Jamie, who was in between them, followed. Dean's flashlight finally stopped on Mary Shaw's stone.

"Jamie. Sam. You go bury that dummy. I've got some bones to burn," Dean ordered.

"You guys burn bones?" Jamie asked.

"It's to stop the spirit from coming back. It's part of our job," Sam replied acknowledging Jamie to follow him.

Sam and Jamie looked at the sight in front of them. Small stones were next to Mary Shaw's.

"Holly." "Kennet." "Gregory."

The flashlight continued to search for the right one. At last, it had found "Billy."

Sam and Jamie began to dig at this gravestone. Their shovel finally hit something. They dug with their hands and found a small casket. Sam opened it and as predicted, it was empty. What they didn't notice was that Billy had begun to open its mouth. Jamie looked up at the doll and stared.

"Sam..."

Sam looked at him and stared at the trees. The winds were still blowing. But there was no noise. Even the crickets from before were dead silent. They saw Dean run towards them.

"Sammy! Jamie! Bury that piece of shit and get out of here!" he ordered.

Jamie threw the puppet in the coffin. Dean reached for the lid. Just before he placed it on top, the puppet's head moved instantly and stared at him. He paused to give it a glare.

"Go to hell, dummy," Dean said before he forcefully put the lid on.

They all went back into the car. Just as Dean puts his keys in, a shadow flew by in the back of his car. All three of them turned around fearfully and cautiously. The shadow then went right by Dean's side of the car. It giggled.

"Son of a bitch," Dean mumbled under his breath. He took out a gun and got ready.

The shadow flew by again, once again giggling. Everything quieted down. Sam looked over to his side and saw a face looking in that looked exactly like Billy. Sam shot back. As quickly as it appeared, it vanished. Dean stepped out of the car and held his gun, ready to fire. He looked around and nothing was there. He listened around him, and heard the crickets and the wind once again. Sam and Jamie also had stepped out of the car and looked around.

"Come on. Let's go," Dean said and got back in the car.

Once they arrived back to the motel, all three of them washed up.

"If I ever see that damn dummy again, I'll shoot its head off," Dean declared at he dried his face with a towel.

"If I didn't know any better, I think you're scared of the doll," Sam taunted.

"Hey! That thing does not scare me! It's just damn ugly, man," Dean argued.

"Whatever you say, Dean," Sam and Jamie laughed.

Jamie walked out of the bathroom and actually felt his heart skip a beat. Dean and Sam walked out and almost jumped at what they saw. Billy was sitting there staring at them.

"Holy Je-!" Dean cussed.

"I thought I told you not to leave the city," a man said.

"I came to bury my wife," Jamie sighed. "You got a problem with that?"

"Nope," the man answered, taking out a mechanical razor and started to shave his neck. "The problem is she's not the only one that you came to bury."

"So you've been following me now?" Jamie stated more than he asked.

"Jamie, who is he?" Sam asked.

"That's my line, kid," the man interrupted. "Jamie, these two people makes you all the more suspicious of your wife's death."

"This guy is a police officer. I'm a suspect for the death of my wife," Jamie said with some annoyance.

"We're getting off the subject here, boys," the police officer walked over to them. "Now would you mind telling me what the hell that is?" he pointed at the doll.

No one spoke and glanced at the puppet, thinking it would attack at any moment.

"Okay... if you don't want to answer my questions, maybe you'd like to answer his," the officer held the puppet. His voice was unchanging, but he moved the doll's mouth to make it look like it was talking. "Why did you bury me, Jamie? Is it because I'm evidence of a capital crime? A crime that _you_,and maybe even your friends, is the number one suspect in?"

"It's because that damn thing is ugly..." Dean whispered to himself.

"Dean!" Sam whispered back harshly.

The police officer looked at all three of them and began again. "You understand what I'm trying to say here?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Dean spoke.

"Oh yeah? Try me?"

"Look. It's just like I told you," Jamie began. "The night Lisa was murdered, somebody sent it to me. It just arrived on our doorstep."

The officer threw the puppet on the ground and turned back to Jamie.

"So why did you bury it?"

"It came from that cemetery," Sam stepped in. "We were just putting it back."

"...In the cemetery?" the officer was still doubting.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe us," Dean gave a small chuckle.

Sam smacked Dean on the arm and continued. "There's this old ghost story around here about a woman named Mary Shaw."

"She was buried with her doll collection," Jamie said. "And the story goes, if you ever see her, make sure you never scream, or else."

"Ohhh. Or you'll wind up without a tongue," the officer said. "Guess your wife didn't listen."

Jamie suddenly grabbed the man's collar and put him up against the wall. Sam and Dean tried to pry him off and told him to calm down.

"Settle down, junior. Let's not try to assault an officer here."

Jamie exhaled and calmed down.

"So you're trying to tell me that this ghost killed your wife?"

"I don't know... I don't know," Jamie just shrugged. Though there were many evidence that Jamie was almost attacked by this puppet, he didn't know what to believe anymore.

"What do you know?"

"I know that whoever sent this to me knows who killed my wife, or did it themselves."

"Hm. That's a theory. I hope you don't mind, but I'll be taking this thing as a piece of evidence."

"I just want to be rid of that thing..." Dean muttered.

The officer turned back around and looked at Dean and his brother.

"Now I don't know how you two are part of this case, but hope that I won't be arresting the both of you either. Goodnight, neighbors." And with that he left with Billy.

"Neighbor!?" Dean ran after him and looked out the door.

The officer, holding Billy, went to the room next door and waved him Goodnight.

Dean gave an aggravated sigh and went back in.

"If that guy gets killed, I'm not going to feel sorry for him," Dean said.

"Dean! We need to be careful! If we get arrested, then Jamie might get killed by that thing!" Sam yelled.

"Whatever... I'm going to bed." Dean jumped on the couch and closed his eyes.

Sam sighed and looked over at Jamie. "Don't worry, Jamie. We'll find whoever killed your wife."

"Thanks," Jamie nodded.

Sam fell asleep.

Jamie stayed awake for some time, thinking. A thought finally struck him. _I'm visiting Henry tomorrow. _

Later that night, Sam started to sweat and moved around in his sleep.

_**There were many lights and people in line at a bridge. They were waiting for something. They were waiting for a show. Curtains flapped open as people gathered in and took their seats. The lights dimmed, and out walked an announcer.**_

"_**Ladies and gentlemen. Prepared to be astounded! Prepare to be amazed! Witness Mary Shaw give life to the boy made of wood!"**_

_**People applauded. An old woman walked in dragging a huge box with her. She opened it, and it was empty. People gave whispers and gasps.**_

"_**Where is Billy?" the woman asked the crowd. "Billy! Where are you, Billy!"**_

"_**You won't find me, Mother!" a boys voice echoed through the audience.**_

_**People looked around whispering and wondered where the voice had came from.**_

"_**I knew you were hiding from me. You there," she pointed at a boy in the audience. "Could you check under your seat for me?"**_

_**The boy stood up and looked under his seat. A face appeared under the seat and he looked up at everyone. "He's here!"**_

_**The crowd gave a small laugh.**_

"_**Would you mind bringing him to me?" the woman held out her hands. **_

_**The boy picked up the doll and brought it to her. The crowd clapped.**_

"_**Say thank you, Billy," she spoke to the doll.**_

"_**Thank you, Henry!" it spoke to him.**_

"_**Is that right, young man? Is your name Henry?" she asked him. **_

_**The boy said nothing but nodded.**_

"_**Well! I guess my boy's had his eyes on you."**_

_**Like common little boys, he was scared and was speechless. He went back to his seat and continued watching.**_

"_**Now, why did you run away, Billy? Don't I treat you well?"**_

"_**Oh yes! You're the best mother I could ever hope for!" she made it speak. "It's just that it gets so dusty inside that little box! It makes me wanna-"**_

"_**Wanna what?"**_

"_**Wanna, wanna! ACHOO!" she held out a red handkerchief and it blew as the puppet sneezed.**_

_**The crowd laughed and chuckled.**_

"_**Oh, Billy! You sneezed all over my shoe!"**_

"_**Ah! I'm sorry, Mother! I-I can't help it!"**_

"_**I can see your lips moving!" a voice cried from the audience.**_

_**Everybody shushed him and stared at him. "What?" a red-head boy asked.**_

"_**Who said that?" Mary Shaw said in a calm, yet cold voice. Everyone was silent.**_

"_**I did! I can see it! Her lips are moving!" he tried to explain.**_

"_**What do you say to that, Billy?" she asked. "Young Michael doesn't think that you're a real person!"**_

"_**Wh-what do you mean, Mother?" the doll asked.**_

"_**He thinks you're a dummy, and that I'm doing your voice for you."**_

"_**But that can't be true! There's no way you'd give me all the good lines!"**_

_**The crowd chortled.**_

"_**Forget about him, Billy," she said. "There will always be doubters!"**_

"_**I don't want to forget, Mother! I think we should show this boy just how real I am! I'm just as real as him!"**_

"_**No. I'm afraid we must go on with the show-"**_

"_**No! I'm as real as you are!" Billy shouted as the boy.**_

_**Mary Shaw and Billy began to talk at the same time, arguing with each other to let it go, or how real Billy was. People started to clap, impressed that she can cause his voice to talk at the same time as hers. Mary Shaw looked back at the little boy.**_

"_**Now... who's the dummy?"**_

Sam sat up greedily sucking in air.


End file.
